el mejor novio de laboratorio
by iriii
Summary: Brick: Que haga….una poción de amor?...(levanto una ceja, confundido)/ momoko: exacto (asintió con la cabeza)
1. Chapter 1

POV BLOSSOM

.

Me llamo momoko akatsusumi.

Soy hija del jefe de una importante empresa.

Tengo una cara hermosa según todos y soy muy popular.

.

Estaba por salir de la escuela camino a casa pero me tope con keiko y kimi,unas amigas.

.

Kimi: quieres salir hoy con nosotras y un par de chicos momoko? (sonrio)

Keiko:son estudiantes de universidad *-*

Momoko/yo: (nege con la cabeza)lo siento,hoy me ire a casa.

Me despedi de ellas y segui caminando.

Todo en mi vida iba perfectamente…..demasiado aburrido.

Doble en la esquina y divise a un chico que venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi direccion lo q hizo que me tirara al suelo al pasar a mi lado.

-quien fue?-pense mientras me sobaba el trasero dolorida

.

-estas bien?No te paso nada?-pregunto preocupado el chico pelinaranja a unos cuantos pasos de mi

-eh,si,no me paso nada,no te preo…..-me detuve al ver q no me hablaba a mi…..

Parecia que le estaba hablando a una moneda de 10 centavos q estaba en el piso.

-fiuu,menos mal que estas bien –el chico levanto la moneda con una sonrisa

-q grosero,me tira al piso y ni siquiera se fija si estoy bien ¬ ¬ -pense mientras lo miraba de reojo.

.

A este tio…lo conozco-pense-,es el friki del club de quimica,brick him.

Su club no tenia los fondos suficientes para sus experimentos y estaban a punto de cerrarlo.

Asique sus miembros estaban desesperados por conseguir algo de dinero.

.

Brick:jjiji,kaching ^-^–dijo guardando el centavo en su billetera

Se levanto y siguió caminando con cara de arbolito de navidad encendido por haber "rescatado" al centavo.

Paso a mi lado y piso mi pie al pasar,pero al parecer el no se habia dado cuenta.

Estaba en su mundo.

-auch!-gemi sosteniendo mi tobillo

Tap,tap, siguió caminando

Brick:la investigación…la investigación *o*-susurro serio en formita chibi mientras se iba.

Primero me empuja por una moneda de 10 centavos,no me pide disculpas y luego me pisa?

Esto no se lo voy a perdonar! ¬¬*

.

.

En el laboratorio al otro dia….

.

.

Brick:que haga….una pocion de amor? (levanto una ceja)

momoko/Yo: (asenti con la cabeza)

brick:no me estas confundiendo con un mago o algo asi?

Yo:ah…es q pense q podrias lograrlo(le sonrei con tono tierno e inocente)

Brick:eso es imposible(se cruzo de brazos)

brick:Estas mal de la cabeza.

Yo:la quiero para usarla con la persona q me gusta! (le grite ya sin paciencia)

Y en eso se escucha un BOOM!,una explosión.

Brick: waaa! o_o -grito sorprendido

X:waa! Que peste! (salio un chico peliazul tapandose la nariz con el frasco oloroso en su mano saliendo del cuarto de experimentacion)

Brick:q asco!Abre la ventana!(grito tapando su nariz con las manos igual q yo)

El chico obedecio y tiro el experimento por la ventana suspirando de alivio.

Brick parecia q miraba por la ventana,perdido en su mundo.

Yo:oye,sobre la pocion….-dije pero no me prestaba atención

Yo:oye…-dije nuevamente pero nada.

El muy canalla me estaba ignorando devuelta ¬¬*

Yo:debo aguantar,debo aguantar(pense con una venita en la cabeza)

Hare q este friki de la ciencia se arrodille a mis pies! (pense molesta y saque unos billetes captando su atencion)

Yo:por supuesto…q no te pido que lo hagas gratis.(sonrei maliciosamente)

Brick: (solo miraba los billetes con un signo de yens en sus ojos junto a un hilito de baba en la comisura del labio)

Yo:pagare los fondos del club para sus experiemtos…

Brick: *-*


	2. Chapter 2

.

En este mundo…no existe nada que no puedas comprar con el amor.

.

Brick: y entonces….en quien quieres usarlo? (pregunto mientras formaba la pocion)

Momoko: eh? (levanto la cabeza distraida mientras se le caia un craneo que habia estado mirando curiosa)

Brick: en quien te gusta? En quien usaras la pocion?(pregunto nuevamente sin quitar la mirada de su experimento)

momoko sonrio coquetamente y se coloco un mechon detrás de la oreja.

Momoko:quien crees que sea?

Brick volteo a verla seriamente y volver a su experimento nuevamente.

Brick:no me interesa (dijo neutro mientras que momoko gritaba eh?)

Momoko: p-pero has sido tu quien me ha preguntado(dijo confundida)

Brick:era solo una charla de cortesía con el sponsor(respondio mientras vertia dos sustancias juntas)

Momoko: spon….sor? (pregunto nuevamente confundida)

Brick:no tienes nada que hacer aquí, molesta tu presencia(dijo al momento de batir las sustancias)

Momoko abrio su boca y sus ojos sen shock de lo maleducado q era.

POV MOMOKO

Que soy..molesta? o-o …

Hasta cuando va a seguir hablandome con tanta prepotencia! ¬¬

Es muy molesto!

Antes de salir del cuarto mire la pocion con una sonrisa malevola mientras brick seguia en su mundo.

El que bebera esta pocion….seras tu friki!

.

POV COMUN

.

Momoko:de encerio lo has logrado?funcionara? (pregunto admirando un liquido rosa dentro de un frasco)

Brick:por supuesto,porque para mi eres un esponsor muy importante(dijo acomodandose las gafas)

Brick le entrego un papel con las instrucciones mientras esta las leia.

Momoko:la persona que beba la pocion se enamorara de la primera persona que vea después de ingerirla..(leia) sin embargo si ambos ponen encontacto sus labios el efecto desaparecera…

Brick:asi es.

Momoko: me huele a que es todo mentira ¬ ¬ u

Brick:en realidad,el efecto varia según la persona.

Bueno,igualmente si es mentira…me dare cuenta enseguida,penso momoko

Brick: (estiro su mano hacia momoko como esperando)

Momoko: (levanto la ceja) y esa mano?

Brick:quiero mi paga.

Realmente lo unico que tiene en la cabeza es el dinero ¬¬ … penso ella.

Momoko:ah si,claro,enseguida(sonrio para fingir sacar dinero de la cartera)

Brick: $¬$

Es interesante…penso ella,quiero ver como esos ojos frios y obsesionados con el dinero cambian….

Momoko:me lo demostraras ahora mismo!(lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo obligo a beber del frasco)

Momoko espero la reaccion de brick mientras este terminaba de beber la pocion con sus ojos tapados con su fleco.

Termino de beberla y se quedo quieto sin levantar la mirada,

El levanto la vista hacia ella y luego hacia un costado como avergonzado.

Momoko lo miro curiosa.

Brick: me gustas…(susurro)

momoko: o/o

In-increible! Penso sorprendida.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que brick se ha tomado la poción. Pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos a decir verdad.

Ahora estábamos en su laboratorio jugando con los experimentos

El sostenía dos tubos de ensayo con líquidos de color rojo

Brick: esto lo entiende hasta una idiota como tu. Te hare una demostración de química

Yo: al parecer no se le ha ido la grosería- pensé molesta

Brick: aquí tengo dos líquidos. Bueno, si los mezclo… que crees que pasara?

Yo: n-no se..

¿Cómo puede ser que habiendo llegado a esta punto siga hablando de experimentos..?

Brick: Bien, ha llegado la hora de lo divertido de este experimento (sonrío emocionado volcando un liquido en el otro tubo)

Yo: Un momento! (Lo mire con seriedad) oye… si de verdad te gusto…dime que me quieres

En ese momento el tubo de ensayó donde ambos líquidos estaban mezclados exploto expulsando un extraño humo

Yo: Kyaaa! (Me cubrí)

El humo empezó a ir para arriba formando una figura

Yo: ha explotado! ( grite espantada) deja de tomarme el pelo! Que fue eso?

Brick: mira hacia arriba (me señalo)

Yo: eh? (seguí su mirada y pude ver asombrada como el humo que había ascendido para arriba formaba un corazón rojo brillante en el aire, realmente hermoso) un corazón!

Brick: es un regalo (giro su rostro algo avergonzado) me gustas..…

Sentí que mi corazón latía más fuerte y que me sonrojaba

- este regalo me ha hecho muy feliz – (pensé con una sonrisa)

Volví a mirar el corazón con emoción

yo: que bonito!

Pero luego vi como el humo se disipaba hasta desaparecer junto con la forma del corazón

Yo: ha desaparecido (murmure decepcionada)

El me sonrío con calidez

Brick: puedo volver a hacerlo cuando quieras

Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte pero enseguida sentí una punzada de tristeza

Yo: pero…cuando se acabe el efecto de la poción, así como lo ha hecho ese corazón….esa sonrisa también desaparecerá, verdad? ( pensé con una sonrisa nostálgica)

.

.

.

Al otro día en el laboratorio

.

.

En las instrucciones de uso decía que…si nos besamos desaparecerá el efecto, verdad?

Yo: aunque parece toda una mentira (pensé observando detenidamente la "poción de amor" muy concentrada)

Brick: (apareció por la puerta) que pasa? Vamos

Me gire y nuestras miradas se enfrentaron

Yo lo mire con tenacidad y el me miro extrañado

Me le acerque con decisión y lo tome por cuello de la chaqueta acercándolo a mí

Brick: que….? ( me miro nervioso)

Acerque nuestros rostros y pude sentir como se sobresaltaba por mi acción

El me miraba sorprendido pero no se alejo

Cuando estaba a un milímetro de sentir sus labios, me acobarde y baje mi rostro dándole un golpe en su nariz con mi frente, escuchando una queja de su parte

Suspire mentalmente

Sin soltarlo me apoye sobre el y brick no dijo una palabra de lo sucedido, pero podía sentir su mirada en mi

Que voy a hacer? No quiero que me odie….

Yo: quiero que me mires no por el dinero o por la poción, sino por lo que realmente soy ….. porque me estas gustando de verdad brick (pensé con un pequeño sonrojo que sabía que tenía, mientras me aferraba mas a el)

.

.

.

En casa, después de clases

Yo: ya estoy en casa – anuncie, y vi que mis padres estaban haciendo las maletas –que…esta pasando?

Mi madre lloraba y me miro con pena

Mi padre me miro con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y se acerco a mí

Papa: hija, lo siento, he sido engañado por mi socio (sorbió su nariz) nos han embargado la casa y todas nuestras cosas

Mama: nos tenemos que mudar

¿Eh?!

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y deje caer mi bolso

No había nada allí ahora, solo era un cuarto vacío

Yo: no puede ser…

Esto ha sido tan repentino. Mi padre hizo un mal negocio y nos embargaron hasta la casa….

De una mansión…tuvimos que pasar a vivir a un minúsculo departamento

Así ni siquiera podré pagar los gastos de la investigación

Que puedo hacer?

Yo: que voy a hacer…? (murmure preocupada)

.

.

.

Al otro día en la escuela

.

.

Yo: tendré que pensar algo (suspire)

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire

Brick: no tienes muy buena cara, paso algo?

Yo: ah (retrocedí asustada) brick, no te vi….

Brick: perdona. Es la hora del almuerzo, quieres que comamos juntos? ( mostró su almuerzo listo)

Yo: ah que lastima! Justo estoy haciendo dieta – reí nerviosa

Mentira, es porque no tengo dinero para el almuerzo….

Brick: oh esta bien, entonces nos veremos mas tarde (hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue)

Brick siempre se ha interesado en mi dinero y si supiera las condiciones en que estoy ahora quizás..…..no! Todo estará bien

Verdad?

Tome el frasco de la poción y la mire.

Se que esto es temporal…pero mientras la poción tenga efecto, brick se sentirá igual

Yo: tengo hambre…(sostuve mi estomago ruidoso y suspire resignada) al final creo que tendré que ir a pedirle algo de comida...

Me dirigí al salón de química nuevamente y escuche una conversación entre brick y el chico peliazul que me hubiera gustado no escuchar

Brick: Es mentira. No existe ninguna poción de amor

Q-que? que había dicho?

Luke: y porque finges que si? (rasco su nuca)

Brick: aunque no quiero hacer esto…es la única forma para que continúe existiendo el club. El dinero de ella es muy necesario

Sentí que algo se revolvió dentro mío, y no eran mariposas eso es seguro

Luke: si es con ese fin….supongo que no es tan malo (hablo con animo) además ella es preciosa, hombre!

Brick: (se encogió de hombros) eso no me interesa, ella solo es mi sponsor (comenzó a comer su almuerzo)

No quise quedarme a escuchar más, había tenido suficiente con escuchar que solo fingía que le gustaba para que su club siga existiendo

Me fui corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás

Entonces… esas sonrisas que me dabas también eran mentira? Todo por dinero?

Que rabia! Estupido Friki mentiroso!

Me gustaría poder vengarme! Pero….pero….

Pero…estoy completamente enferma…

Yo: …porque a pesar de saber que todo es mentira…quiero que las cosas sigan tal y como están… -comencé a llorar y una vez que empecé no pude parar

Brick tonto…

.

.

.


	4. Final

En un café de la ciudad

.

Había varias mesas ocupadas por hombres borrachos y desagradables

Hombre: oye, trae eso rápido

Yo: si, ya voy…

Empecé a trabajar aquí desde hace tres días

Debía conseguir el dinero para pagar el club de brick

Yo: perdone la tardanza señor… (le acerque un plato de sopa) aquí esta su tonkotsu ramen

El hombre me miro de arriba a abajo sin disimular y puso una mueca que me desagrado

Hombre: eres muy linda momoko… (Me acaricio la parte inferior del brazo y me aleje)

Yo: g-gracias (le di una sonrisa forzada y me aleje a atender otras mesas)

Lo que pasa es que no quiero que brick me odie…..

.

.

En un videoclub

Mujer: quiero esta, por favor (me acerco un dvd)

Yo: claro (le di un ticket con una sonrisa) la devolución es dentro de dos días

No me tiene que descubrir….

.

.

En una estación de servicio

.

Hombre: quiero 20$ de nafta por favor

Yo: enseguida señor

Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello

.

.

En el colegio, en la sala de química

.

Yo: toma esto (le acerque un sobre con dinero) son los gastos para los experimentos de este mes

Brick: gracias, es de gran ayuda pero…. (Me miro con una mueca, preocupado) no tienes muy buena cara

Me sentía hecha polvo

No había dormido mucho y los tres trabajos me dejaban agotada

Yo: n-no es nada (le sonreí)

El tomo un termómetro bastante grande que servia para medir la temperatura de los experimentos del laboratorio

Brick: esto podrá medir la temperatura? (lo miro poco convencido) aunque mejor creo que puedo prepararte algo con raíz de jengibre para que mejores

Se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a prepararlo

Yo lo mire algo desanimada

Yo: vale, gracias (murmure mientras lo veía trabajar muy concentrado)

Lo que no quiero perder….es esta amabilidad con la que me trata…

.

En el café

Sentí la campanilla de la puerta y me acerque con una sonrisa a recibir a los clientes

Yo: bienveni- (me quede congelada)

Era el!

Nuestras miradas se encontraron

Su expresión cambio a una de estupefacción y por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada

Brick: que esta haciendo aquí…? Esa ropa es….

Yo: no e-es que….

Oh no

Me ha descubierto!

Gerente: oye tu, la nueva! ( su grito nos sobresalto a ambos) no te quedes ahí parada y acompaña al cliente a su mesa!

Brick lo miro y luego a mi, con desconcierto

Brick: estas trabajando…?

¿q-que hago? Ya…es inútil

El me descubrirá y me odiara por que no puedo pagar su investigación

Me….odiara

Todo se ha acabado

Comencé a sentirme mareada y lo último que pude escuchar fue como brick gritaba mi nombre bastante alto y como algo calido me sostuvo antes de ver todo negro

.

.

.

Me desperté algo desorientada

¿Eh? Y este techo?

Ah, pero si es mi propia casa….

Brick: ya estas despierta?

Su voz me sobresalto por completo y lo vi totalmente plantado en una silla a mi lado

Sentí como mi almita salía de mi cuerpo y me sentía mareada nuevamente

Brick: ¡!hey, despierta! (Grito sobresaltado)

Recordé todo

Me desmaye delante de brick por la acumulación de estrés…

Y por supuesto ahora descubrió todo…

Me tape el rostro con las sabanas, avergonzada

Oí como suspiraba

Brick: estoy sorprendido. (Sentí que me arrojo el sobre de dinero) Te lo devuelvo. Ya no es necesario que sigamos con esto. Lo de la poción era mentira. Ah, por cierto, te han despedido

Aun bajo las sabanas, apreté mi almohada con fuerza

¿Por qué… soy tan miserable…?

Tenia que ser sincera, ya no tenía nada que perder después de todo

Al menos me sacaría un gran peso de encima, no me importaba su respuesta

Yo: p-pero es que a mi me… gustas de verdad… (Murmure despacio y luego me lamente aferrandome más a la almohada) Al principio pensaba en ti solo como un Friki de la química loco por el dinero…! ¿Por qué?! Porque?!

El volvió a soltar un suspiro

Ya no me importa lo que pase o si me odia…

Brick: eres una verdadera idiota

Ya lo se perfectamente, lo se

Aunque estaba preparada para una respuesta así, oírlo era doloroso

Brick: Era obvio que te ibas a colapsar haciendo tres trabajos de medio tiempo a la vez. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? Todo por esta mentira que se iba a descubrir tarde o temprano

Me di cuenta que me estaba regañando

Yo: quería seguir contigo…aunque tuviera que recurrir al dinero (me sincere)

Me pude imaginar perfectamente una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro

Brick: Eres una molestia

Lo sabía…

Quiero llorar pero no quiero que me oiga…

Pero es muy doloroso escucharlo

Brick: Te desmayaste de repente por que no estas acostumbrada a trabajar. Y estaba tan preocupado que…no podía concentrarme en mis experimentos (carraspeo) Por eso…eres una molestia

Acaso dijo…que estaba preocupado por mi?

No… no puede ser

Mi cabeza me esta haciendo una mala pasada…verdad?

Brick: Es cierto que en un principio todo era por dinero. Pero como soy un genio, comencé a sospechar que…( me tomo del brazo y me saco de abajo de las sabanas)

Yo: eh? (lo mire sorprendida y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos)

Tiro de mi brazo para acercarme a el y me beso.

Sentí como me tomo del pelo para profundizar más el beso

Y cuando el aire hizo falta se separo

Brick: La poción de amor funcionaba de verdad (había un brillo divertido en sus ojos)

Lo mire nerviosa con un ligero sonrojo

No sabia que decir, las palabras no me salían

Brick: Te lo digo ahora….no te preocupes, que ese beso no ha hecho desaparecer el efecto de la poción (me sonrío)

Lo mire desconcertada

Entonces yo también…le gustaba?

Yo: (me le acerque en forma chibi rápidamente y nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros) pero no tengo dinero! Aun así te parece bien?!

Puso una mano en su mentón en forma chibi

Brick: no me parece bien, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Por qué será? (comento intrigado)

Quizás aquí y ahora…hayamos descubierto la mejor poción de amor

Sonreí

Al final el no iba a separarse de mi…

El me devolvió la sonrisa y acerco su rostro al mío


End file.
